One Piece Instant Messaging!
by Hishy
Summary: What happens when the One Piece characters log on to IM each other? Find out. Thanks to YellowFur. Please everyone, review and enjoy! Rated T for language.
1. SANJI! Where's my meat!

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own One Piece or anything in it. Also, I would like to give credits for this idea to the author; YellowFur.

**AUTHER'S NOTE!:** Try and guess who's who. =D

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**RobinChan! NamiSan! has signed in.**

**Strawhat34 has signed in.**

**Longnose76 has signed in.**

**Longnose76:** hi luffy!

**RobinChan! NamiSwan!:** Where's the ladies?!

**Strawhat34: **am hungry. SANJI! MEAT! NOW!

**RobinChan! NamiSwan!: **After I speak to NamiSan.

**Dancing Flowers has signed in.**

**Dancing Flowers: **Hello, everybody.

**Strawhat34: **i want MEAT! robin, tell sanji!

**Longnose76: **hi robin! hi sanji!

**RobinChan! NamiSwan!: **I'm not making you anything!

**Strawhat34: **bring it on!

**Longnose76:** everyone's ignoring me

**RobinChan! NamiSan! has signed out.**

**Strawhat34 has signed out.**

**Longnose76:** oh they left?

**Dancing Flowers: **LongNose-Kun, where's Swordsman-San?

**Longnose76:** somebodys speaking to me! oh... zoro? hes training in the gym

**Dancing Flowers: **Can you call him?

**Longnose76:** okay

**Longnose76 has signed out.**

**RoronoaZoro has signed in.**

**Longnose76 has signed in.**

**Longnose76: **hes here. but he punched me

**Dancing Flowers: **That's cruel.

**RoronoaZoro: **What do you want?

**Dancing Flowers: **Oh, nothing, nothing at all.

**Dancing Flowers has signed out.**

**RoronoaZoro: **Whatever.

**RoronoaZoro has signed out.**

**Longnose76: **wheres every1?

...

...

...

**Longnose76 has signed out.**


	2. Meeting Of The Shichibukai!

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own One Piece or anything in it. Also, I would like to give credits for this idea to the author; YellowFur.

**AUTHER'S NOTE!:** Try and guess who's who. =D

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pacifista1 has signed in.**

**SirCrocodile0 has signed in.**

**Teach65 has signed in.**

**Jin has signed in.**

**Pacifista1:** Hello everybody! Welcome to the official meeting of the Shichibukai!

**Teach65:** Why's Crocodile here? I'm sure I took his place.

...

...

...

**SirCrocodile0 has signed out.**

**Jin: **so, whats the plan? how do we get rid of the straw hats?

**WGSM has signed in.**

**WGSM: **We do not get rid of the Straw Hats. I, the World's Greatest Swordsman, must face Roronoa Zoro.

**Teach65:** I don't care what you must do. Infact, I don't care about the Straw Hats.... ACE MUST DIE!

**GeckoM has signed in.**

**GeckoM: **hi everybdy! he he.

...

...

...

**GeckoM has signed out.**

**Pacifista1:** I agree with Mihawk, and Teach. We must take out Whitebeard and his pirate crew first.

**Jin: **BUT... BUT...

**Jin has signed out.**

**DD has signed in.**

**Snakess37 has signed in.**

**DD: **Hiii!

**Snakess37: **One second, let me invite someone.

**Strawhat34 was added to the conversation by Snakess37.**

**Pacifista1:** BOA!

**Strawhat34: **weres sanji gone? i wanted my meat!

**Snakess37: **Luffy. 3

**Strawhat34: **there he is!

**Strawhat34 signed out.**

**Snakess37 was kicked from the conversation by Pacifista1.**

**DD was kicked from the conversation by Teach65.**

**WGSM: **Got to go. Some pirates have entered the grand line! Krieg!

**WGSM has signed out.**

**Teach65:** I guess it's just you and me!

...

...

...

**Pacifista1 has signed out.**

**Teach65:** Oh, that's very kind.


	3. Roronoa Zoro's Hurt!

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own One Piece or anything in it. Also, I would like to give credits for this idea to the author; YellowFur.

**AUTHER'S NOTE!:** Try and guess who's who. =D

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**GoldenOrange has signed in.**

**Doctorine4Eva has signed in.**

**Doctorine4Eva: **hi nami!

**GoldenOrange has changed her status to Busy.**

**GoldenOrange: **Counting money.

**Doctorine4Eva: **oh!

**DancingFlowers has signed in.**

**Doctorine4Eva: **robin!!!

**DancingFlowers: **Hello. What are you doing?

**Doctorine4Eva: **making medicine for zoro!

**DancingFlowers: **Oh, put him online.

**Doctorine4Eva: **i cant hes hurt!

**Doctorine4Eva has signed out.**

**RobinChan! NamiSan! has signed in.**

**RobinChan! NamiSan!: **I had to hit him. Luffy's on my computer, he got added to a conversation by Boa Hancock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Meeting Of The Shichibukai.

**Snakess37: **One second, let me invite someone.

**Strawhat34 was added to the conversation by Snakess37.**

**Pacifista1:** BOA!

**Strawhat34: **weres sanji gone? i wanted my meat!

**Snakess37: **Luffy. 3

**Strawhat34: **there he is!

**Strawhat34 signed out.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**RobinChan! NamiSan!: **Oh no... Luffy.... I LOVE YOU NAMI AND ROBIN!

**RobinChan! NamiSan! has signed out.**

**RoronoaZoro has signed in.**

**RoronoaZoro: **I'm busy, training.

**DancingFlowers: **I thought you're hurt?

**RoronoaZoro: **To Chopper it looks like it, but for me.... Anyway, I got to go. Training, as I said.

**RoronoaZoro has signed out.**

**DancingFlowers: **I'm going too.

**DancingFlowers has signed out.**

**Longnose76 has signed in.**

**Longnose76: **nami you there?

**GoldenOrange has changed her status to Appear Offline.**

**Longnose76: **I HATE YOU NAMI! I INSTALLED A PROGRAM AND IT SHOWED ME YOU CHANGED YOUR STATUS TO APPEAR OFFLINE!

**GoldenOrange has blocked Longnose76.**

**Longnose76: **AAH!

**Longnose76 has signed out.**

**GoldenOrange has un-blocked Longnose76.**

**GoldenOrange: **Hehe.

**GoldenOrange has signed out.**


	4. I'm Ignored! So Am I! OMG!

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own One Piece or anything in it. Also, I would like to give credits for this idea to the author; YellowFur.

**AUTHER'S NOTE!:** Try and guess who's who. =D Also, I would like to thank Alter Shead for this idea; I appreciate it a lot!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**DD has signed in.**

**DD:** anyone here?

**Longnose76 has signed in.**

**Longnose76: **who are you?

**DD: **you dont need to no. im just lookin for some new friends. my other six friends dont like me anymore.

**Longnose76: **same for me. every1 ignores me

**DD: **me too!

**Longnose76: **OMG!

**DD: **i no! isnt it just?!

**Longnose76: **were gonna be the best of buddies!

**DD: **we can prank other peoples convos and everyfin!

**Longnose76: **btw im usopp, captain of the straw hat pirates!

...

...

...

**DD has signed out.**

**Longnose76: **HE SIGNED OUT! WHATS GOING ON?!

**RoronoaZoro has signed in.**

**RoronoaZoro: **Usopp, get of IM now! One of the shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, is attacking! He says he's after you!

...

...

...

**RoronoaZoro has signed out.**

**DD has signed in.**

**DD: **that zoro sanji and luffy were hard to beat... hello usopp. hope you said goodbye to your mommy this morning.

**Longnose76 has signed out.**

**DD:** finally! i defeated the captain of the straw hat pirates!

**DD has signed out.**


	5. StrawHats Everyday Story

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own One Piece or anything in it. Credits go to Oda.

**AUTHER'S NOTE!:** Sorry about my reallly long absence, I hope somebody actually still reads this story... Then again, it's not exactly a story?

**Doctorine4Eva has signed in.**

**Strawhat34:** hai chopper!

**Doctorine4Eva: **hai luffy!

**Longnose76 has signed in.**

**Longnose76: **hai luffy & chopper!

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San! has signed in.**

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** luffy, dinners ready...

**Strawhat34:** food?

**Doctorine4Eva: **fooood?

**Longnose76: **foooooood?

**Strawhat34:** FOOOOOOD!

**Doctorine4Eva: **FOOOOOOD!

**Longnose76: **FOOOOOOD!

**Strawhat34 has signed out.**

**Doctorine4Eva has signed out.**

**Longnose76 has signed out.**

**RoronoaZoro has signed in.**

**RoronoaZoro: **Oh, Curly-Cook...

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** marimo

**RoronoaZoro: **Curly-Cook...

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** marimo

**RoronoaZoro: **CURLY COOK!

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** MARIMO!

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San! has signed out.**

**RoronoaZoro has signed out.**

In the meantime

Zoro quickly drew his swords and rushed towards Sanji on deck, Sanji quickly ducked under a punch and thrust his leg at Zoro, only for it to be blocked by Zoro's X-stance with his swords. "Sanji... Move you leg," Zoro calmly stated. However, Sanji gave a slight growl and transferred more force into his leg. Suddenly, Zoro grinned, and thrust his swords out-wards - sending Sanji to the ground. "Unlucky..." Zoro chuckled walking away as Sanji stood up and ran towards him. "AAAAAH!"

**GoldenOrange has signed in.**

**GoldenOrange has changed her status to busy.**

**DancingFlowers has signed in.**

**GoldenOrange has changed her status back to online.**

**DancingFlowers:** Hello Navigator-san.

**GoldenOrange:** I told you to call me Nami!

**DancingFlowers: **Sorry... Nami.

**GoldenOrange:** I heard that the food has been made?

**DancingFlowers: **Luffy-san and the rest have eaten it all...

**GoldenOrange:** Wow... Maybe we should show them who's boss?

**DancingFlowers: **What's your plan...?


	6. Who's Stronger?

**SevenStar has signed in.**

**RoronoaZoro** **has signed in.**

**RoronoaZoro:** Saga?

**SevenStar:** That's me.

**RoronoaZoro:** Long time no see.

**SevenStar:** How's the greatest swordsman doing?

**RoronoaZoro:** Ha.

**Strawhat34 has signed in.**

**SevenStar:** Is that Luffy?

**Strawhat34:** SAGA!

**SevenStar has signed out.**

**Strawhat34:** whut?

**RoronoaZoro:** ... What happened?

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San! has signed in.**

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** oh... marimo

**RoronoaZoro:** Shut up shithead.

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** I'll kick your ass all the way to All Blue! Won't I Luffy?

**Strawhat34:** Erm...

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** What do you mean erm...?

**Strawhat34:** Erm...

**RoronoaZoro:** ... Stop saying erm and reply!

...

...

...

**Strawhat34:** I'LL KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES!


	7. Luffy's Pain

**Author's note:** This is the final chapter of One Piece Instant Messaging that is based before the Time Skip.

Baka = Idiot.

Marimo = Moss-head.

* * *

**RoronoaZoro has signed in.**

...

...

**Strawhat34 has signed in.**

**Strawhat34:** Zoro you there?

...

**Strawhat34:** ZORO!

**Strawhat34 has nudged RoronoaZoro.**

**Strawhat34 has nudged RoronoaZoro.**

**Strawhat34 has nudged RoronoaZoro.**

**Strawhat34 has nudged RoronoaZoro.**

**Strawhat34 has nudged RoronoaZoro.**

**Strawhat34 has nudged RoronoaZoro.**

**Strawhat34 has been banned from nudging for 3 minutes, due to excessive use.**

**Strawhat34:** ZORO?!

...

...

**Strawhat34 has signed out.**

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San! has signed in.**

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** Oiii.

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** Baka marimo.

...

**RoronoaZoro:** Oii, who are you called a baka? You curly eyed cook.

**Doctorine4Eva has signed in.**

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** I'll ignore that insult. I have something important to say.

...

...

...

**RoronoaZoro:** THEN SAY IT!

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** Oh, I thought you went away from your keyboard.

**RoronoaZoro:** I'm using the MessengerSnail, but that's not the point.

**RoronoaZoro:** Hurry up, I've got weights that need to be lifted.

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** Alright...

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** You are a baka.

**RoronoaZoro:** WAS THAT IT? Wait until I see you, your real heart will be popping out of your eyes!

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** I'm being serious. You are. And I respect you for it, even if you have no sense of direction.

**RoronoaZoro:** What do you mean?

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** Well...

**Doctorine4Eva:** ZORO!

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** I know what you did for Luffy.

**Doctorine4Eva:** Don't be lifting any weights! YOU'RE IN NO STATE TO AFTER THAT CONFRONTATION WE HAD WITH THAT SHICHIBUKAI.

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** How you took all of his pain.

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** Shit! Chopper, when did you get here?

**Doctorine4Eva**: I've been here for quite a while.

**Doctorine4Eva:** What do you mean by taking all of Luffy's pain? IS ZORO HURT AGAIN?!

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** It's me being stupid. -.- How can he be hurt with the best doctor ever on board?

**Doctorine4Eva:** Don't think you can compliment me! You bastard!

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** K.

...

...

...

...

**Doctorine4Eva has signed out.**

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** Marimo you there?

**RoronoaZoro:** Mhm.

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** When I found you that night in Thriller Bark, covered in blood.

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** I remember what happened.

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** I respect you for this, but that don't mean I'm your friend!

...

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** Baka?

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** I know. I know you took Luffy's pain and suffering. I know, your life could've ended.

**RoronoaZoro has signed out.**

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San!:** That ungrateful marimo piece of shit!

**Robin-Chan! Nami-San! has signed out.**


End file.
